The Lost Island of Imelda
The Lost Island of Imelda Fanfiction belongs to Tropics the Seawing. Don't steal my idea. Chapter 1:The Beginning The History of the lost island is very interesting so sit back and start reading. This awesome Fanfiction. Ok so there once was a beautiful IceWing her name was Imelda. Her Family was always rude and disliked her. So one day she flew off and never went back home she keep flying and flying. She stopped to rest and eat then she flew on. She hated her parents she didn't have any siblings and her parents were nasty to her that's why she left. Until one day she stop flying she found an abounded island no one was there. She loved it there she called it her own she named it The Lost Island of Imelda. Imelda loved it there she wanted more dragons to live there with her. So she went all around posting fliers at different places telling them all about The Lost Island of Imelda. Some dragons thought that it sounded stupid and its not true and some dragons thought it sounded pretty cool and they would want to visit sometimes. The island was for any kinds of dragons to visit RainWing, IceWing, MudWing and other. She went back to her island waiting and waiting for dragons to come but no one came. She was sad she thought at least on dragon would find the little island. The next few weeks Imelda was alone waiting for that one dragon to come. She wanted to sit there and do nothing but she didn't. She would get up eat, take a nap and sit back down in the same spot. She did that for awhile but then she got bored so she flew in the sky to see if that one dragon would come. But there was no sign Imelda waited for days, weeks and months for that one dragon she knew would come. Imelda started giving up "Nobody is coming are they" she thought to herself her hopes were floating away. "I just can't give up that dragon will come I know that dragon will" she said to herself. She didn't like being on that island alone by herself she needs another dragon to keep her company. She has been on that island by herself for over 2 months waiting and waiting and waiting for that on dragon. So in the morning on August 24 Imelda woke up and went on her morning fly around the island to see if anyone came no one was there only here. She flew up in sky to look around, no one. But then she thought she seen something coming her way it was to far away for her to see what it was. It got closer she thought it looked like a dragon but wasn't sure. Finally it got to her "Hi" the dragon said tired from flying. "Come on follow me" Imelda said. they landed on the island "wow you finally came" Imelda said excited. "Yeah it took a long time to find this island. I think I might of flew over this island ten times already. I looked days and weeks for this island I would get tired so i would go back home. Then i would wake up and look again. Good thing i seen you or i would of past the island again probably" she said huffing and puffing because all the flying. "Wow i cant believe you did that i was losing my hope i knew one dragon would come" Imelda said. "My name is Category:Places Category:Fanfictions